Say Something
by X.WolfMovement.X
Summary: Breonna Ramsey had it all. Her mother was an actress and her father was a brain surgeon. Her life changes when she accidentally exposes her bionics and ends up in a mental institution. Upon meeting Chase Davenport, her life is definitely flipped upside down. What happens when she permanently lives with him? What goes on in the Davenport household that sends Bree to the hospital?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note : **_Late night idea. I really hope you guys like it. Please read & review and let me know what you think. Enjoy!(:_

* * *

_Chapter 1 - Actress + Brain Surgeon = Breonna Ramsey_

* * *

_Breonna_

Today my family and I were going to the movies. My best friend Amber was coming along so it wouldn't be so boring. I pulled my hair into a messy bun to complete my look. I had on a off the shoulder "_fancy_" sweatshirt, grey sweatpants, and cream colored UGG's. I shoved my phone into the front pocket of my mint backpack. I clasped my white treble clef locket my grand mother gave me around my neck and smiled at my reflection.

"All ready to go Breonna?" My mother said using my full name.

"Just about. Is Amber here?"

"Yes, she's waiting downstairs."

"Okay," I said grabbing my backpack and shutting my bedroom door. I followed my mom down the steps and greeted my best friend on the couch.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey, how are you?" She responded back.

"Better now that your here." I whispered.

She laughed and we all made our way to the garage. We piled in the car and silence took over. My father backed out the driveway and entered the road.

We arrived at the movie theater and unbuckled our seat belts. Amber and I dashed out the car and into the theatre.

"What do you wanna see?" She asked.

"Tammy?"

"Of course!" We both laughed.

"So what'll it be?" My dad asked joining us.

"Tammy!" Amber and I cheered.

"Okay, Tammy it is." My mom said.

"Oh my gosh is that Riley Ramsey!?" A random person said stopping at my mom.

"Um, yes I am." My mom smiled at her fan.

"I love you! Can I please have your autograph!?" The fan pleaded.

"Sure thing." My mom said signing their phone case. "There you go."

"Thank you so much!" She said running away.

I sighed and Amber looked at me with pity. That's the last thing I needed right now. Amber was the only person who knew of my family's fame. I like to keep it a secret from everyone just so I won't get used for my parent's fame. My mom is an actress and owns her own clothing line meanwhile my dad is a brain surgeon and an inventor so everyone knows of the Ramsey's.

We can't go anywhere without being mobbed like we are now. I sighed and let the crowd surround my parents. I went over and sat on a nearby bench and waited for the mob to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note : **_Hey guys! I decided to update today since im bored. Thank you so much Daughter of Athena 2000 for you're review! Enjoy. R&R._

* * *

_Chapter 2 - Exposing Bionics_

* * *

_Breonna_

Once the mob finally left my parents alone, we finally went to go see our movie. Fans even bothered my parents _during _the movie. I just rolled my eyes and shoved my hand into my popcorn.

"Don't take it out on the popcorn." Amber whispered.

"No promises." I said through gritted teeth.

I loved the fact that my parents had fans, I just wasn't too happy about the fact that fan time was cutting into family time. Even though Amber wasn't technically apart of our family; she was still considered family anyway.

Once the movie ended, Amber and I waited by the restrooms for my mom and dad to come out. Eventually I got bored and suggested waiting outside. Amber agreed and we stepped outside.

"Hey how bout a race?" She challenged.

"Now you know I have super speed, that's not fair." I smirked.

"So what. I've been practicing." She smirked.

"Alright, fine," I responded. I looked to see if anyone was around and no one was there.

"On your mark, get set, go!" I chanted.

We both dashed off and my super speed activated and I beat Amber to the finish line which was a random car we'd always stop at. Instead of waiting for her to catch up, I super speeded back to the start. She stopped at the finish and walked back to the start.

"I win!" I gloated.

"Good race cheater," she teased.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?!" A man approached us sounding amazed.

"Um, what do you mean?" Amber asked.

"You know what I'm talking about!" He yelled. "How'd you run that fast!?" He demanded his question to me.

"Um," I spit out not knowing what to say.

"Is everything okay here?" My dad said coming out followed by my mom.

"I wanna know how this one over ran so fast in a race." He pointed at me.

"I'm..." I started.

"Breeona Paisley Ramsey! Don't you dare!" My mother warned.

"_Bionic_," I finished. "_I'm bionic_."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note : **_Since I'm in a really goood mood, I'll update. Please please please read & review. Enjoy(:_

* * *

_Chapter 3 - Taken Away_

* * *

_Bree_

"You're what now?" The man asked surprised.

"Bionic." I repeated although I mentally slapped myself for disobeying my mother and father and spilling the beans on my bionic secret.

"Yeah I caught sight of a 411," he said pulling out a walkie - talkie. "A bionic superhuman."

Suddenly people in FBI suits surrounded us and grabbed onto me.

"Let her go!" My father yelled.

"Please sir, she is a threat to society." The leader of the FBI told my father.

"Who is she _possibly_ harming?!" My mother yelled enraged.

"She's just a normal girl!" Amber defended.

"With society harming talents." The leader again stated. "We're taking her in for further experiments and interrogation."

"I don't think so." My mother said grabbing my arm.

"Ma'am please let go." One of the men told her.

I tried super speeding away but there was no use. My face met the ground in an instant. Three men were holding me down with my hands behind my back. They pulled me up only to find I had silver glowing handcuffs around my wrists. I tried super speeding again but I learned that they put a stop to my bionics. I looked back at my mother, father, and Amber as they were being pushed away by some men. Amber tried running to me but was tackled down to the ground by two agents.

"Please, don't hurt them!" I screamed, tears running down my face.

"As long as they give their cooperate and do as we ask, no harm will come too you're family and best friend." The leader spoke. I caught sight of his badge and learned his name was Vince.

"Bree we love you!" My parents called. I was surprised; they never call me Bree. Always Breonna.

"Will this be the last time I ever see them again?" I cried.

"Possibly," The leader spoke. "Daniel, lead them back inside." The man that originally walkie - talkie the FBI lead my parents and Amber back inside.

I on the other hand was guided - roughly might I add - to an all black truck. The back doors opened and I got thrown in. The doors closed and the men moved around to the front of the truck. I found a key in one of the jacket pockets of one of the agents. I unlocked my handcuffs. Opened the doors.

"Get her!" They yelled at me. Before they caught up I super speeded back inside the theatre where I found my parents and Amber.

"Bree what're you-" I cut Amber off.

"I don't have much time. I love you guys and I miss you. I hope to see you again one day just promise to never forget about me." I said as tears started to form in my eyes.

Tears started to form in their eyes too and my father spoke up. "As long as you promise not to forget us sweetheart."

"I won't, I promise," I said with tears leaking down my cheeks.

"Take this with you." My mother said handing me a ring. I noticed it had their names and Amber's name engraved into it along with my name. I smiled and we all group hugged.

"There she is!" Vince yelled.

We all broke apart and I whispered I love you before I super speeded away, leaving behind my family and best friend. The one's who mattered most.


End file.
